The present invention relates to the separation of nonhomogeneous system of mixed components by the method of centrifugation, and more specifically to constructions used therefor, i.e., to centrifuges whose key component is a rotor. To be more precise, the present invention relates to the construction of rotors used in centrifuges an inertial discharge of the cake, predominantly in vane centrifuges.
The invention may find application in the food and chemical industries, pharmaceutics and other industrial fields which it is necessary to separate the liquid phase from the solid phase of fibrous, crystalline and grainy structure or from cellular vegetable tissue.